The invention relates to a disc player having at least one disc storage magazine in which a plurality of superposed disc holders each holding one disc are stored in storage compartments, the disc player further including a transporting device which is movable in the stacking direction of the disc storage magazine to move a desired disc back and forth together with the associated disc holder between the storage compartment and a playback unit. The transporting device is provided with a disc holder extraction device which is horizontally displaceable on the transporting device, a disc hold-down member for holding the disc to be played against the turntable of the playback unit and a carrying arm for accommodating a disc holder.
Such a disc player is known from DE 3,922,721.A1. Here the carrying arm of the transporting device is configured in the shape of a U in order to accommodate a disc holder with a disc deposited therein. The extraction device of the transporting device transports the disc holder holding the selected disc on appropriately arranged carrying rails on the upper face of the carrying arm. In the final position of the disc holder on the carrying arm, in which the disc is concentric with the turntable of the playback unit, the disc holder as well as the disc are not protected, on the one hand, against soiling and, on the other hand, against improper access. If no disc is being played, the carrying arm of the transporting device stands empty in its starting position above the playback unit. In that case, because of the U-shaped and thus open configuration of the carrying arm, the playback unit and particularly its playback head are subjected to soiling and to the danger of improper treatment.